


At the Gentle Giant's Lawn

by Artisfel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, Giant!Asahi, M/M, Poetry, Rhymes, fae!yuu, fanfic poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisfel/pseuds/Artisfel
Summary: Little gifts began popping on Asahi's lawn, and he is very confused.





	

The soft hearted giant  
didn't know what's going on

Since about a week, every other day  
he found a present on his lawn

One time it was some fruits  
another it was precious rocks

One day it was a teddy bear  
with big brown eyes and silver locks

The origin of all these gifts  
the gentle giant didn't know

Since they always snuck around  
he was impressed, but had to know

And so he stayed up all night long  
looking out toward his lawn

Until the crickets went to sleep  
and it soon became dawn

Then right before the sun  
was up high in the skies

A shadow then appeared  
in the corner of his hazel eyes

He leaped out of his chair  
sneaking right through the door

To see who it was  
which he waited all night for

That's when he saw him  
so tiny and full of pep

A little fairy with fragile wings  
decorating his small back

He gasped out loud, he didn't mean to  
but the mistake was made

The little fae was startled  
he turned around a bit dismayed

"Oh man, now you saw me"  
the black haired fae sighed

"I'm sorry if I was a bother, sir!  
I just wanted my debt repaid!"

"Your debt?" the giant asked him  
confused about what's going on

"You saved my friend from an orange cat!  
It happened 'bout a week ago!"

"About a week..." the giant murmured  
trying to search his memory

"Oh! It was the little sparrow???  
The one who fell down from the tree???"

"Indeed it was!" the fae chirped  
"And now he's as healthy as can be!"

"I'm so glad..." the giant sighed  
his heart was filling up with glee

"Oh! By the way!" the fae gasped  
"My name is Yuu! Nice to meet!"

"A-ah, my name is Asahi"  
The giant's heart had skipped a beat

And ever since the two have met  
every day was filled with fun

As they both talked and played as well  
at the giant's well kept lawn


End file.
